ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Assemble 2
Marvel's The Avengers 2 (classified under the name Marvel Avengers Assemble 2 in the UK and Ireland), or simply The Avengers 2, is a 2015 American Superhero film produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt disney studio motion picture based on the Marvel comics superhero team of the same name. It is the sixth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film is scripted and directed by Joss Whedon and features an ensemble cast that includes Robert Downey jr., Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Clark Gregg, Cobie Smulders, Stellan Skarsgård and Samuel L. Jackson. In the film, Nick Fury, director of the peacekeeping organization S.H.I.E.L.D., recruits Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk,Thor,Spider-Man,Mrs Marvel,The Falcon,Ant-Man and Wasp who stop Thanos and his second Chitari attack on Manhattan Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man: *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk: *Chris Hemsworth as Thor: *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow: *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye: *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / The Falcon *Djimon Hounsou as T'challa/Black Panther *Yvonne Strzechowski as Carol Danvers- Ms Marvel *Nathan Fillian as Hank Pym-Ant-Man *Olivia Wilde as Janet Van Dyne - Wasp *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Damien Poitier as Thanos *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Aaron Eckhart as Clay Quartermain * Plot The film begins with Thanos giving a speech to all the remaining chitari stating that they will invade earth but this time will succeed he says this showing the infinity gauntlet he then shouts prepare the armies for earth. the film then skips to Hawkeye,Black Widow,Captain America and Falcon doing a training exercise but they incomplete it in time much to Widows annoyance they then leave for the changing rooms. When a Lab technician reports to Nick fury about an incoming transmission when Fury starts to watch it he sees three astronauts scanning meteors when a big purple light destroys everything in its way and the transmission is killed when fury turns the video at a different angle and sees that the UFO landed deep in the jungle of Wakanda. He then sends Captain America,Black Widow,Falcon and Hawkeye to Wakanda as soon as the quinjet leaves Thunder is struck and Thor flies down from the sky Telling Fury that it is the Chitari but with a bigger Army and that was a fraction of 1 small Armada so what it would be like when all of them come he tells him also about Thanos and about the Infinity Gauntlet and how it was stolen from Odin's Vault. Nick Fury having no other choice calls for the Avengers to be Reassembled the scene cuts to Tony Stark now built the Avengers Tower hears Jarvis that Mrs Potts is coming to see him as soon as Jarvis stops Speaking Maria Hill walks instead of Pepper telling him its Time.Stark then runs into the Hall of Armour and Changes into the Mark VII and flies to the S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier while Clay Quatermain arrives in a small Laboratory in Boston when Hank Pym is trying out a way to Increase his size to 50ft but he only gets to 20 and his bones start to stretch and he drops and slowly shrinks back to normal. Fury tells Thor that he sent them to Wakanda, Thor then flies to Wakanda but is Captured by Wakandan Forces they are the brought before the King T'challa T'challa recognizes Thor as an Avenger and orders his release when a small Wakandan boy tells T'challa another ship has crashed but is being attacked by creatures.Thor desperately asks for help as his friends are being attacked T'Challa allows some Wakandan Soldiers to help Thor they leave and T'challa disappears into the Black Panther chamber and Changes into Black Panther and follows them into the Jungle. Captain America, Black widow, Hawkeye and Falcon try to hold of the Incoming Chituari who nearly kill them but are Defeated by Thor and the Wakandan Soldier, Black Panther then joins the fight and manages to save Captain Americas life before being knocked out, after the battle is won Thor takes off Panther's mask to reveal T'challa"s Face. Iron Man turns up at Wakanda saying that fury told him where to go Panther regains consciousness he asks all of them if he can go to Wakanda before they leave panther tells one of the Wakandan warriors to tell the elders to rule Wakanda until he comes back. The quinjet is about to lad on the hellicarrier when it is attacked by a Chitauri Leviathan it falls down and smashes onto a building the tip gets wedged between two buildings and Chitauri soldiers break in forcing all the avengers to run out and fall onto the ground causing Falcon and Hawkeye to fall unconsciousness the Chituari forces attack the remaining avengers they disable Iron Man's Armour locking him out of the armor he manages to escape the armor before it is crushed by a chunk of the quinjet they are all overwhelmed Captain America scares of the Chituari forces by using Iron Mans glove and shooting soldiers they all leave just as S.H.E.I.L.D.Forces arrive with Clay Quatermain shooting Chituari as they leave when all of the Avengers are revived at the Shield helicarrier Fury tells them he has ordered more Superheroes to join them. Peter Parker walk through a door realizing what Fury "meant by we need you" Hank pym and fellow scientist Janet van dyme enter the room followed by Carol Danvers Fury tells them that they are joining the avengers because of there extraordinary powers.Janet van Dyme loves the idea but Pym hesitates stating that he is a scientist not a superhero Fury tells them that he could not get a hold of Bruce Banner he is cut between his sentences when Maria Hill tells them that the Chituari and Thanos are in earth orbit and that a mother-ship has sent and armada to each continent Thanos lands his Fleet above Manhattan and it starts to deploy ships of Chituari and Leviathan down where they start destroying everything in their path. Fury tells the soldiers to suit up and kill some Aliens in Manhattan S.H.E.I.L.D. Forces try to hold off Chituari when a Quinjet arrives deploying all of the heroes except Ant-Man and Hulk, Captain America and the Avengers defend Manhattan but more and more ships are deployed until the Avengers are out numbered they prepared to fight until their last death when a group of Chituari soldiers are shadowed by an object they look up to see a raging Green Monster crush them and attack every solider in its way until every solider is killed it Spider-Man asks if it is hulk to be answered by a massive roar by Hulk saying Hulk the Avengers now with hulk attack all of the Chituari Iron Man,Ms Marvel and Thor take on the sky destroying the Leviathan and Ships. Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Panther and Spider-Man take the rooves of buildings. Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon and Wasp take the ground the Ground team are nearly killed but they manage to overwhelm them a man on a Motorbike comes in an Red and black suit its Ant-Man he can see incoming forces of chituari he turns up his belt to 70ft he manages to survive his growth he attacks the Chituari and flings them across the building. The Other in full armor along with superior Chituari soldiers beam down to a Building where civilians are hiding they attempt to attack the Civilians but Spider-Man interferes The Other throws a bomb but spider-man sticks it to himself and fends of the soldiers The Other pulls out the Chituari Scepter he tries to shoot Spider-Man but is tackled by Hawkeye who tells spider man to get the bomb out of here Spider-Man finds a small fleet of ships and attempts to throw the bomb between them but the other throws a mini bomb at him blowing him to the ships he gets stuck on the ships roof Captain America tells Iron Man to rescue Spider-Man iron man is within reach when the bomb detonates blowing Thor and iron man to the growned and killing Spider-Man all the avengers see the death of spider-man a reporter reporting the scene sends it live worldwide the death of spider-man. The other knocks out Hawkeye and beams back to the Mother-ship that is landing on the Atlantic ocean Thanos is about to leave on a small ship but is stopped by the Other who tells him not to go and to give him the infinity Gauntlet Thanos tells him no and takes a fleet of ships along with the other and attack the Helicarrier Fury faces Thanos head on Thanos knocks out Fury and takes over the helicarrier before leaving to kill the avengers when he lands in Manhattan the battle is near over Ant-Man sees Thanos and calls the avengers Thor recognizes the Infinity Gauntlet and strikes thunder at it which then redirects in knocking out Thor Thanos uses the Gauntlet and knocks out Ant-Man,Wasp,Falcon,Black Panther and Hawkeye. Captain America, Hulk, Iron-Man and Black Widow attack the Other, Black Eidow gets the Scepter she attacks Thanos who Brakes the Scepter blowing all of them back including Thanos he gets up quickly and Knocks out Captain America he is about to kill him but is stopped by a white type of webbing he rips it of and is kicked in the face by Spider-Man who revives all the Avengers while Hulk attacks Thanos nearly Killing him but Thanos uses one of the Gems and Turns Hulk into Bruce Banner he tries to turn into hulk but Thanos tells him the Gauntlet has taken all of the Gamma Powers he tells Bruce he can be Normal he just has to Join Thanos and Replace The Other as he is Weak Powerless The Other who hears this becomes Ferociously angry and attacks Thanos realizing the Gamma Energy which Banner nearly gets back but The Other pushes him aside and Absorbs all the Energy turning him into a Hulk sized monster. Who then attacks Thanos and The Avengers Thanos Kills The Other and offers Bruce a position he denies saying he is an Avenger Thanos then Kills Bruce and contacts another being called as Mistress Death who then Appears before them she kisses Thanos and the two begin attacking the avengers Thor wakes up and flies to Asgard.Death tells the Avengers that Thor is weak and has left them to die thousands of Chituari come from the sky and take over Earth. Thor flies to Jotunheim where he pleads for the Frost giants to come and help earth they deny and plan to kill Thor when his back is turned Thor then has and idea he says a Creature called Thanos stole the Infinity Gauntlet and attempts to destroy earth and then Jotunheim they all laugh saying no one is better than us Thor tells them that the Chituari say they are better than the Jostens. The Jostens angered say they will come with Thor. Back on Earth the Avengers prepare for death when it starts Snowing,When the Bifrost opens sucking in all the chituari and then closes it then reopens and spits out dead chituari then the Josten's and thor ride out killing more chituari Thanos kills many Joutens but flees to the top of the building stating he is strongest there is when one of the gems on the gauntlet explodes sending the gamma energy into Bruce's dead body reviving him and turning him into the hulk. Hulk jumps on to the building and attacks Thanos pulling of the Gauntlet in the process and then throws Thanos into the side of a Building Ant-Man climbs into the Building and fights Thanos fist to fits the floor that they are standing on collapses with the two fighting Hank sees that there are icicles where there landing he pushes Thanos closer and then shrinks to ant size one of the icicles stabs Thanos and Ant-man"s belt turns him back to normal causing an icicle to stab him in his scapula. Death escapes in a small chituari shuttle all Joten portals open around the world sucking up Chituari, Wasp flies in and sees Pym stabbed the Icicles melt and Wasp she pulls of pyms mask and kisses him passionately pym wakes up and suggest they get Married she agrees and they start planing the wedding out side of the building Thanos walks out and uses a gravitational pull to rip of Pyms Arm he then uses the same pull to take the Infinity Gauntlet and Pym to the Mother-ship in the Atlantic ocean he then tries to start the engine Iron Man and Thor fly to the ship and infiltrate it Iron Man finds Thanos and the two have a small battle Thor frees Pym and then realizes that Thanos put the Ship on self-destruct Thor and Pym fly back to Manhattan. Iron Man is easily defeated with the infinity Gauntlet he then pulls plan and shoots the infinity gauntlet with his repulsor ray blowing off Thanos arm Stark says " That's for Pym" and then flies back to Manhattan with the ship blowing up behind him killing Thanos for Good. Black Panther tells all the Avengers that this will be a Day to remember.All the remaining Civilians clap for The Avengers when a reporter comes up to Iron Man asking him if The Avengers are truly Earths Mightiest Heroes. The film cuts Ten Months at Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne wedding the minister tells Oym that he may kiss the bride he is about to kiss here when the wedding is interrupted by Taskmaster all the Avengers stand up and prepare to fight him and the film ends After the Credits Deaths ship is stopped in front of a black cloud when something boards her ship she pulls out a gun on him but he merely melts it she asks who he works for the screen goes black and the word GALACTUS is heard. Category:Movies